The Imperial Empire of Marosia
Unified and crowned 0 Age of Ascension in the Marosian calendar, The Imperial Dominion of Marosia, called Marosia for short, is a Nation Creation country played by F3NR3L, controlling the entirety of the Sel'Nae planet. When the first Emperor, Teran, rose to the throne the superiority of the Marosian people was obvious, however, since that time Marosia has increased in power dramatically, including achieving absolute Autarky, relying on no one on the planet but themselves and the corporations under the regime. The key ideals of the Marosian people are militarism, jingoism, competition, innovation, and autarky. Since the foundation of the dominion, Marosia has been the pinnacle of social reforms and technological advancement, and the cities of Marosia are among the most beautiful and clean in existence, compared to the dirty and trash filled cities of Earth or Earth's Moon. Our empire stands as the largest to ever exist and our emperor is absolute, ruling by divine right, no one can challenge the emperor's divine right to lead and Emperor Tywin Cal de Mars tends to lead Marosia into a golden age, a age where Marosia dominates the space and controls the Universe. However, due to the history of Marosia, our country men humble themselves and prepare for what needs to be done to protect their freedoms and their country, and they will not let anyone stand in their way of achieving their goals, no matter what. Glory to the Dominion, heil Marosia! Terminology and Etymology The term Marosia is the translation of the name of the civilization into english, referring to the way the nation was created, through war. It is commonly believed that the name was originally used by an ancient civilization on the planet that worshipped the "War God." Emperor Teran thought it was a great idea to name the country based on the way it was born, and the official name was ratified by the original Marosian Senate and People. Due to the name of the country, many foreigners often believe that it means that the country is based on a following of a war god. However, this is untrue and the war god holds no meaning in the history of the nation nor in the government. From the Fall of the Old Republic The Imperial Empire of Marosia was born from the fall of the Republic of Marosia, a government dominated by the 1% oppressed the people and treated everyone as if they were worthless, acting as if they didn't have unalienable rights. General Teran Manuel refused to follow the orders of the senate when he was ordered to mass execute civilians who refused to pay taxes that took more than half their yearly income. So he armed the people and moved against the government, highly respected by military strong men, many military leaders joined their cause. At the Battle of Pendragon, Teran Manuel led the charge of 250,000 men against the well armed force that had taken up the position at the city. After the battle, Teran executed the President of the Old Marosian Republic and stepped down from military and civil life. Within a few months, Military strong men and military heroes begged Teran Manuel to take up the place that the Old Marosian Republic's fall had left, as the head of state. Teran reluctantly took them up on the offer, and began working to write a new Marosian Constitution with the help of the people. Teran knew that he had to set forth a constitution that prevented the government from becoming too corrupt, that limited the powers of the monarch, and also that prevented anyone with military commands to move against the government or the people of Marosia. So with the help of the best lawyers, civil servants, and military leaders in the country, Teran drafted a new constitution. With a strong government in place, the son of Teran Manuel, Emperor Jangaax Cal De Mars I, put his cold, calculating mind towards the expansion of the empire. Bringing forth with him an age of great military power and might to the empire, Emperor Jangaax devised a coalition of generals each given an army to begin conqueroring nearby countries to ensure the growth and survival of the Marosian people. With thousands of loyalists enlisting into the military, Jangaax launched 10 seperate military forces making up a total number of 223,432 men and 10,000 cavalry. Within 20 years following the start of the Great Marosian Campaign, Marosia had taken control of over half of the Great North Continent, making other countries recognize it as a global power, both economically and militarily. A decade later, Emperor Arcturus Cal de Mars, son of Jangaax and sole living heir to the throne, was crowned at the Temple of the Dragonflies and was one of the most intelligent emperors to ever be crowned in Marosia. With the start of his reign, he immediately burned down the Imperial Palace of Aires, while he knew this was not a smart idea, he believed it would let the people understand that the Age of Imperialism had past, and the Age of Development had become. Emperor Arcturus immediately passed a decree passing a Social Healthcare problem that removed the cost of medical help for citizens for a minor bump in taxes, and he solified the power base of the Socialist Party with this bill, causing great tension between the monarchy and the Ultra-Nationalist and Loyalist factions within the government. While many future leaders and politicians believe this was a good idea, they believed he should've transitioned slowly to ensure the peace and to prevent factions within the government from getting increasing unruly against the government. Arcturus launched his plan for economic advancement, he began constructing infrastructure, clinics, everything that he could, across the nation to create jobs and to better the economy of Marosia. A sudden rapid decrease in unemployment occurred and immigration to Marosia sky rocketed to an all time high. Arcturus passed laws forcing those capable of working without a job to work in a government funded company or lose the governments assistance. Immediately, the Unemployment dropped so low it was considered below 1% by many economists at this time period, an unemployment rate that was so low that it seemed impossible. Despite the successes of Arcturus, the Ultra-nationalist continued to hate Arcturus with his parties that were pro-socialism and approved of foreigners becoming citizens of the country by simply applying, so the Ultra-Nationalists marched on the capital of Pen Dragon with approximately 5,000 men and met on a field of battle with 15,000 Loyalist soldiers, the result of the battle was the complete and utter destruction of most of the Ultra-nationalist party. All party members who were involved in the battle or ran was killed on the spot, none of them escape, and then Arcturus deployed the military and the police force to hunt down all ultra-nationalist and execute them for treason, which promptly occurred. Geography The Geography of Marosia is incredibly diverse, made up of numerous biome types. Politics Government Structure The government structure of the Imperial Dominion of Marosia is split into five branches, with each used to balance the others and to ensure a balance between efficiency and safe guards from corruption. The five main branches are the Censorate, in charged with rooting out corruption, the Executive, which is supposed to keep the other branches in check, the examination branch which examines everyone before they are given a job, a judicial branch who checks to see if laws are unconstitutional, and the legislature which makes laws. Executive Branch This branch of government is primarily made up of elective governing officials, such as governors, and then royal officials such as the emperor, dukes, etc. This branch is very powerful and as seen as the most central and important of the branches, many times in the past this branch has become incredibly powerful and usurped all power from the judiciary and the legislature for the good of the people. The Emperor is by far the most important member of this branch. Being completely impartial, the Emperor is responsible for dealing with national crisis and ensuring the governing body performs its job adequately, or else he is supposed to take full power of the government and immediately fix the crisis and correct the government. The emperors is capable of calling the Imperial Senate into order at any time he sees fit to deal with crises. The Emperor is also responsible for assembling special government bodies such as Interim Senates, and special committees. He has the ability to control the membership of the senate, that includes sending the entire senate into exile if they try to usurp the complete powers of the government, which has only happened once before. Furthermore, he has the ability to veto certain laws, however his veto is rarely used as it is seen as a sacrosanct ability and is only used in the most vital of circumstances. The Emperors ability to appoint special officials is another important part of the Emperor's power. The Emperor can appoint many important officials into the government, such as Viceroys, special Interim Governors in newly conquered or rebellious provinces, and the appointment of the Polemarch, the command-in-chief of the Empire's military. Legislature The Imperial Senate of Marosia is considered a sacrosanct body within the country. If someone attacks a senator or someone enters the Senate House who is not a government official or sacrosanct, they are considered to have committed treason against not only Marosia, but also against the gods themselves. The Imperial Senate is the only Legislative body of Marosia, made up of 2 senators from each state, it is incredibly small and is very powerful. The Imperial Senate's job is to establish laws and to direct the nation in times of war or crisis, along with setting a national agenda or establishing a new foreign policy. There is no term limit for the senate, however, most senators are not elected more than 3 to 4 times as the people are not easily swayed to re-elect unprogressive officials. Because the government is made up of dozens of parties, no one party can be considered to be in a majority, and therefore the opinions of more people are reflected in the laws that are passed. The nation's Senate, however, seems to be very Ultranationalist overall, leading to anti-immigration laws and the development of a semi-fascist government. Military Training Supersoldier Program The Marosian Supersoldier Program, Marosian Special Division S, was created as the brain child of renowned scientist, Uriel Nikon. Originally a secret project started to test cybernetic and genetic augmentations for public use. However, as time passed, the project became more focused on developing next generation soldiers to stay ahead of the other countries of the planet in military pursuits. Funding was forthcoming on a large scale as Marosia began militarizing, Uriel Nikon was given control of his own personal branch of the military, and given complete amnesty for any criminal acts or atrocities he committed to create the next generation of soldiers. As such, genetic and cybernetic testing became more and more risky and some of these risks paid off with great rewards, at the cost of thousands of deaths. These Division S soldiers, however, are superior to any soldiers ever seen before. With cybernetic implants to enhance their senses, and genetic enhancements to make their skin harder, reflexes faster, enhanced respiration(and more!), these soldiers combat nearly any force of humanoids and win. Military Equipment Marosian Version 2 Armored Personnel Carrier - The MV2APC is a state of the art Armored Personnel Carrier designed by the Marosian Military and Aeronautics Corporation. The MV2APC has an outer shell made of carbon nanotubes, allowing the Carrier to take most assaults, from explosives to ballistics to energy lasers. The second layer, consists of unnamed supermaterial made of crushed buckminsterfullerene arranged in a specific series of honeycombs that run from the outer layer to the inner layer of armor allowing the vehicle to take damage that would crush other APCs into a pulp easily. Meanwhile, the innermost layer of armor consists of a light weight graphene armoring. Active Defense Systems includes SAMDS(Strategic Anti-Missile Defense System), which is a system similar to, but superior to, T.R.O.P.H.Y. and Trench Coat. Underneath all of that armor, the APC can come with some of the most useful gadgets, from automated machine gun turrets controlled from the inside of the tank, to air conditioning, satellite uplink for communication and access to visual feeds of the surrounding area via damage resistant cameras mounted on the APC, satellite feed, etc. The crewmen are equipped with the Mounted Soldier System and the APC is capable of carrying 12 non-crewman soldiers at a time. The vehicle's light weight and the fuel efficient, but powerful, engine design, allows the vehicle to move at speeds around 54 km/h across rough terrain. The offensive weaponry equipped to the APC include a commander's gun station, equipped with transparent shield, an Autocannon, a coaxial weapon, and an anti-tank guided missile.Thermal management and acoustic noise reduction will be utilized to avoid detection. The vehicle will be able to avoid threats by laying obscurants. An array of hit avoidance systems will be leveraged as well. The vehicle has the ability to detect and neutralize mines at standoff range, and has blast protection superior to the MRAP. Marosian Front Line Combat Vehicle Version 1(MFLCVV1) - The MFLCVV1 is a tank, short and simple. Utilizing the same armor that is present in the MV2APC, and most of the same equipment. The primary arm of the MFLCVV1 is a 105 MM Railgun Cannon, capable of destroying most targets in the field of battle, leading the tank to be nicknamed, "Grim Reapers," by the infantry that it works with during military operations. The secondary Armament is a Machine Gun utilizing the Metal Storm Firing Mechanism and plasma ballistics, allowing the gun to fire a quarter of a million rounds per minute with a range superior to those of most other secondary armaments avaliable. Other features include the ability to launch thick smoke screens to cover the tank from thermography and visual sight and a halon anti-fire system. Marosian Recon Unmanned Unit Version 1(MRUUV1) - The MRUUV1 is an unmanned remote controlled Recon robot used to gather information for the armed forces. The MRUUV1 is equipped with chemical, radiation, IR, and a variety of other sensors. It is equipped with a Metal Storm Sentry Mechanism allowing it to fire a million rounds a minute if it was so equipped with enough ammo. Marosian High Altitude Strategic Bomber Version 1(MHASBV1) - The MHASBV1 is a strategic bomber that is capable at maintaing extremely high altitudes(and lower altitudes too) during flight, due to this and its metamaterial outerframe, it is undetectable from most detection methods. The MHASBV1 is capable of travelling at hypersonic speeds, and carries a maximum payload of 100,000 lbs. The vehicle maintains a range of 10,000 nmi and uses an H-Cell as a engine/fuel source. The supermaterials used in the vehicles design, make it incredibly light, strong, and capable of carrying a large payload. Crew: 2, Pilot and Commander Length:69 ft Wingspan: 175 ft Height: 17 ft Wing area: 5,143 Empty Weight: 103,000 lbs Marosian Multi-purpose Combat Aircraft Version 1 (MMPCAV1) The MMPCAV1 is a multi-role aircraft used for the purpose of maintaining air superiority. The MMPCAV1 is light and incredibly durable, due primarily to the outer carbon nanotube frame, and hard to detect due to plasma stealth shielding that is equipped to the aircraft. The aircraft is capable of travelling at hypersonic speeds, and maintains a range of over 10,000 nmi. The aircraft is VTOL capable. Inertial lockon is a feature of the MMPCAV1. The MMPCAV1 is equipped with EPM, radar, datalink transceiver, and towed decoy capabilities(all optional). It is also capable of dropping bombs. Other capabilities: 1x 30MM Metal Storm Gatling Gun 4x Short-range IR Missiles 2x Long Range Radar Missiles 1x Baryonic Decayed Particle Dispersion System 1x Chaff Pod or 1x ECM Pod 2x HELLADS Tactical Air-To-Surface Attack Systems 1x Anti-Ship Missile Marosian Combat Suit Version 1 – The MCSV1is designed to improve the combat effectiveness, survivability, strength, reflexes, speed, and endurance of the user of Marosian Special Division S, the military division for Marosian super soldiers. The MCSV1 is at the front military combat protection systems, utilizing state-of-the-art technologies in unison, the MCSV1 is superior to most, if not all, combat suits. The MCSV1 uses quantum computing and energy efficient circuitry to maintain as much space as possible in the MCSV1 suit. All communications used in the suit use Quantum Cryptography, preventing the communications from being taken over and making less detectable. Quantum storage systems allow the suit to store user performance information and run a variety of programs simultaneously and easily. Artificial nerve tissue is infused into the suit to allow the user to control the conditions in the suit and to monitor it, almost as if it was connected to his body. Filtration systems used in the suit prevent toxins and air borne viruses from interfering with the user. The outer layer of the suit is made of metamaterial, allowing the user to remain undetected. The metamaterial allow the user to remain undetected to IR, radiation, and many other methods of detection. This layer also binds light around it leaving it relatively invisible. Below the outer layer, lies a titanium based super-material with a specifically made lattice to repel radiation and EMP from affecting the suits electronics or injuring the user. The 3rd layer is made up of a carbon nanotube skeleton that amplifies the users strength and increases the durability and protection that the suit offers. Below the 3rd layer lies a thin layer of plasma like gel that is used to regulate the temperature in the suit, and responds to electric pulses delivered to it by the artificial nerve tissue which causes it to thicken in certain areas, acting as extra muscle. Other abilities of this layer is to dispel energy from kinetic and energy weaponry. The energy systems used are primarily green, with early versions using efficient electric batteries and later versions using tiny fusion generators. The computing system used in the MCSV1 is a mix of quantum and Biological computing systems. DNA computing systems used in the combat suit allow immense memory storage, allowing a neural link to the users system to allow memory transfer into the computer along with information about the user’s health. The computing systems used within the suit also allow it to apply reconstruction nanites to repair rips and holes in the suit. Next Generation Ammunition - The Marosian military has maintained an advantage in all fields of battle through the use of advanced ballistics, allowing the military to inflict extreme damage upon enemy forces in the field of combat incredibly easily. With the adoption of these new ammunitions, Marosia is expected to be able to increase fatality rates by nearly 50%. The first ammunition is a hollowpoint round made using a titanium based composite. The round has a high base density and uses advanced propellants, causing the bullet to move at incredible speeds, making this alone a fearsome factor of the round. Through the use of a explosive defractor core, the ammunition causes fragmentation in the projectile to splinter off and be shot out at a 90 degree angle away from the projectile as it hits its target, with the potential to create a wound 200 times the size of the actual projectile itself. Through the use of advanced ballistic engineering, the design used in the bullet causes 100% of the energy from the projectile to be transferred into the surrounding tissue mass, an almost ensured kill. From the extreme force of the bullet and the fragmentation of the round, the original bullet no longer exists after impact has been made, leaving only fragments behind. Next, is the Low Richochet Round. This round uses a iron based composite and is considered as one of the best rounds in the world for counter-terrorist operations. Due to the design of the bullet, it disintergrates when it hits a non-organic target, preventing it from leaving a room, and the round is deisgned to have more blunt shrapnel, making it difficult for the round to leave the body of the target it hit, preventing over-penetration. Then, there is the High Powered Armor Piercing Round. This round is one of the smallest rounds used by the Marosian military, made up of INCREDIBLY high density tungsten that uses a new form of propellant that accelerates the small round through the rifling. The design of the round allows it to rip through armor before shredding into shrapnel in the soft flesh. Also, in special cases, the military uses the Echelon Incendiary Round. The round consists of a thermite like paste that is contained in a capsule like bullet, when the round makes contact with the target, the capsule is crushed releasing the thermite like substance which caused a sudden fire. Category:Nation Creation Countries Category:Nation Creation Category:Current Nation Creation Military Category:Historic Nation Creation